fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge Accepted
Challenge Accepted is the third episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Shem dares Chrome to a game of Ootball. Chrome is relaxing one day on his couch, watching a game of Ootball, when Shem storms inside Chrome's house, demanding for entertainment. Since Shem shows a fake contract stained with soda because of CrayCola, Chrome is forced to entertain Shem. As Chrome gets up and dances, Shem flips the couch over in rage. Shem then notices the game of Ootball going on on the TV, as Shem dares Chrome to play a game with him. If Shem wins, Chrome loses his house and friends. If Shem loses, Chrome gets to keep his house and friends. Chrome is confident in himself, gloating in front of Shem, as Shem takes out a briefcase revealing a dozen trophies. Chrome then raspberries and says it's not that much, as Shem presses a button and the briefcase extends to show lots of trophies. Chrome is still bluffing and laughing, as Shem makes the briefcase into a portal, and shows millions of trophies inside it. Chrome is now shocked, as Shem kicks the door down and sets it on fire with a flamethrower and a mask. Bagel then knocks on the ashes of the door, as Chrome lets Bagel inside. Bagel then lifts up his hat to reveal a trophy. Chrome is now confident, but Bagel turns the trophy around to reveal it says "73,520th place". Chrome now bangs his head repeatedly on the wall, as the Narrator comments and states that he (Chrome)'s angrier then when Double-V has to appear for more then a frame. Bagel tells Chrome that the Narrator can teach you how to play Ootball. Chrome then states he wants to begin learning how to play fresh, as Chrome gets a blindfold on and starts to tape a baseball bat and a tennis racquet together, he whacks himself in the face with the combination, and forgets completely how to play. As the Narrator is mumbling to himself about why he has to teach Chrome, he remembers he's an employee of the makers of the show and draws a fancy mustache on Chrome. As Chrome gets an eraser and erases the mustache, Chrome climbs to the roof of his house and tries to jump up to where the Narrator is. As the Narrator sighs, an inky tornado comes to pull Chrome to the Narrator's Break Room of Roomeyness. As Chrome sits on a couch drinking some tea, sounds of getting dressed are heard from the bedroom, as steps are heard from the stairs, as a man in a beige suit, having red eyes and glasses comes to sit on the couch. The man, who is the Narrator, flips off his suit to reveal a uniform for Ootball underneath, as the Narrator reveals a larger purple portal with a giant trophy saying "Number 1# Player of Ootball in the Universe and Beyond". As Chrome watches the Narrator in amazement, the Narrator, in a mocking voice , acts just like Shem was acting, gloating that he has all those trophies in a briefcase that could implode at any second, damaging all his "precious trophies". The Narrator then fixes his glasses and clears his throat back to normal, as the Narrator drags Chrome along to a long corridor, finally reaching a door after a timecard. As Chrome's phone rings, Shem is there, as Chrome answers and nervously says "I'm getting so many trophies right now, maybe you should give up, Shem!" As Shem hangs up, the Narrator unlocks many locks with many keys to open the door, as an Ootball field is seen, complete with cheering robotic fans, cheering over and over. Chrome is nervous and scared at the fake, robotic fans. The Narrator sighs and makes the audience walk out of scene like a bad CGI animation. The Narrator then raises a tennis net and two soccer goals. The Narrator then holds up an Ootball racquet, as Chrome holds up his, and weakly hits the two balls to the Narrator, who deflects them into the sky. As the Narrator shows Chrome how it's done, Chrome slowly gets better. A timecard then shows saying "a couple of hours later". Chrome is now wearing an Ootball uniform, as Chrome rips it off to reveal a beige suit. As Chrome looks again, he rips it off again to reveal an Ootball uniform again. As the Narrator gives Chrome a thumbs up, Chrome makes a pose. The Narrator then tells Chrome not to worry, as the Narrator is watching. An inky tornado warps Chrome to the Ootball field, as Shem is getting ready. As Chrome hits the two balls into the goal, dribbles the basketball and picks up the two balls again. As Shem is shocked and confused, the Narrator is shown in the audience sipping a soda and munching loudly on popcorn with a foam finger. Chrome then scores goals as Shem is blazing hot in anger. Chrome then sees the Narrator cheering for him and gets distracted, as Shem scores 5 points while Chrome was giving a thumbs up. As Chrome and Shem keep tying their scores, the time is at 60 seconds. The Narrator cheers on Chrome as Shem smirks. Chrome then breaks his bat/racquet. As the Narrator drops his popcorn and soda, Shem then takes the bat/racquet for himself as the crowd is booing. Chrome then notices he has an extra point. Shem then dashes to the net as Chrome chases Shem. Chrome then tackles Shem and steals back the bat/racquet. Chrome now needs one more point to win. Chrome is about to score another point, dribbling the basketball as he's about to pick up the last ball in the net, but just when Chrome is about to pick up the ball, the timer buzzes and Shem wins. The Narrator then calls unfair from the audience and breaks the glass into the stadium. As the Narrator walks away in rage, kicking a garbage can, the screen then cuts to Chrome living at the break room with the Narrator with nobody else. As Chrome is sitting on the couch waiting for the results of the match to come in, the Narrator states that Shem should be disqualified for tealing your bat/racquet. As Shem is seen raised from an inky tornado, Shem sees Chrome and the Narrator. Shem stares in complete silence as the Narrator gets out a sheet of paper and rewrites the script so Shem loses and Chrome wins a trophy. As Chrome stares at the paper blankly, the Narrator slowly pulls it away to his pocket. Back at Chrome's House, Shem knocks on the door and challenges Chrome to a game of Aseball, and after a game of Asketball and Occer. As Chrome slams the door on Shem's face, the episode ends. Trivia Gallery Reviews Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:TheChromePerson